In:Dependence Day
by Aria01
Summary: Uma chuva forte caía e lá estavam eles, frente a frente, encarando o momento mais duro na vida de ambos. De um lado, América e seus soldados. Do outro, um Inglaterra solitário.


**Título: **In:Dependence Day**  
Autor:** -Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan  
**Categoria: ****Challenge NFF Outubro/2010, Momento Histórico,**** Axis Powers Hetalia, Slash (M/M)**

**Advertências:** Insinuação de USAxUK, Provavelmente contém MUITOS spoilers, Cena do episódio 1x20

**Classificação: **PG-13**  
Capítulos: **1 (Oneshot)**  
Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Uma chuva forte caía e lá estavam eles, frente a frente, encarando o momento mais duro na vida de ambos. De um lado, América e seus soldados. Do outro, um Inglaterra solitário.

**Momento histórico: **Independência Americana.

* * *

**In:Dependence Day**

Uma chuva forte caía e lá estavam eles, frente a frente. Encarando o momento mais duro na vida de ambos. De um lado, América e seus soldados. Do outro, um Inglaterra solitário.

"_Ei, Inglaterra..._

_Eu quero ser livre, afinal!"_

Ainda que América tenha sido, desde pequeno, muito forte, Inglaterra sempre o via apenas como o seu "pequeno irmãozinho". O garotinho que, mesmo sem precisar de sua proteção, ainda precisava de seu apoio e atenção.

Ele crescia rápido, demais até, e aprendia as coisas com uma facilidade muito maior, mas para o outro isso era um fato quase irrelevante. Seus olhos, assim como sua lógica, custavam a crer que o dia em que ele tornaria um homem e não precisaria mais de seus cuidados aproximava-se cada vez mais.

O jovem América, por outro lado, sempre tivera uma admiração muito grande pelo outro rapaz. Escolhera ficar ao lado dele porque desde o primeiro instante sentiu algo diferente, especial, em relação a ele. Entretanto, em algum momento, esse sentimento diferente e até então desconhecido, começou a tomar forma.

O respeito e a admiração ainda estavam lá, porém, agora, lado a lado com uma necessidade quase sufocante de ser notado e reconhecido. E ainda que morasse na mesma casa que ele, América, às vezes, não conseguia vê-lo. Cada vez que isto ocorria, esforçava-se tanto quanto podia para logo poder estar ao lado dele.

Em pouquíssimo tempo já era uma nação forte, que quase já não precisava mais de apoio, mas nem mesmo isso atraía o olhar de Inglaterra. Ou pelo menos não do jeito que desejava.

"_Eu não sou mais uma criança, nem seu garotinho._

_Agora, estou me separando de você!"_

Ainda que reconhecesse seu crescimento externo, ele recusava-se a ver que também havia crescido internamente. Foi por isso que decidiu afastar-se dele.

Porque, por mais dolorosa que fosse aquela separação, ainda seria melhor do que continuar ao lado dele e sofrer. Seria melhor do que estar ao lado dele e saber que continuaria sendo apenas um garotinho... O mesmo garotinho que, agora sabia, havia escolhido ficar ao lado dele por amor...

Entretanto, ainda que estivesse chocado que tudo realmente havia culminado aquele ponto, Inglaterra não pretendia desistir tão facilmente. Não queria e nem podia desistir.

Podia dizer que todas as vezes que havia realmente se sentido "vivo", direta ou indiretamente, ele estivera envolvido. Então, simplesmente não podia perder aquilo.

Não podia perdê-lo... Não suportaria perdê-lo...

"_Eu não vou permitir...!"_

Desde que o encontrou pela primeira vez sentiu um carinho especial em relação ao pequeno garoto, e um segundo encontro fora o suficiente para dar-se conta de que o amava.

Aquele pequenino que a princípio parecia ter medo de todos, logo deu lugar a outro mais consciente de sua posição. Em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo América demonstrou seu potencial para crescer, e este apenas foi acentuado com o tempo.

Suas casas eram longe uma da outra, por isso quis que ele vivesse junto consigo. Às vezes a Europa podia ser um caos, em especial o problemático e pervertido França, e isto muitas vezes o ocupava a ponto de quase não vê-lo. Mas sempre que podia dava um jeito de dar uma escapada apenas para ver seu sorriso. A companhia dele o animava.

Sempre.

Ainda assim, acabara por perder muito de seu crescimento. Quase que de uma hora para outra ele deixara de ser o garotinho para quem havia feito os soldadinhos de madeira e tornara-se o rapaz que precisava de roupas "melhores". E de maneira ainda mais rápida, ele se tornou um homem.

O mesmo homem que agora pedia por sua liberdade...

"_Sua incompetência é marcante, seu idiota."_

Ainda estavam frente a frente, porém muito mais próximos. América perdera sua arma, Inglaterra mantinha a sua apontada para o outro. A chuva que caía sobre eles estava mais forte. Era quase como se aquele céu chorasse o destino que se era travado sob ele.

Por alguns instantes, o mais jovem hesitou. Por uma ínfima fração de segundos, acreditou que o outro poderia realmente atirar... Que ele poderia realmente matá-lo...

Porém o mosquete logo fora abaixado e como se lesse seus pensamentos, Inglaterra encarou-o com seriedade. Seus olhos verdes estampavam uma convicção que pouquíssimas vezes América havia visto.

Um olhar que parecia desapontado consigo mesmo... Não, talvez "derrotado" fosse uma forma de melhor dizer aquilo. Ele estava desistindo de lutar.

"_Não tem como eu atirar... Idiota..."_

Caído de joelhos, o mais velho levou a mão esquerda ao rosto enquanto a outra apertava seu próprio corpo com força. A dor em seu peito era quase lacerante, e enquanto isso suas lágrimas misturavam-se à grossa chuva que os abatia. Aquele tempo frio e chuvoso, completamente escuro, refletia com perfeição seu interior.

Dentro de si não havia nada além de dor e escuridão, de choro e perda. Não havia nada além do sentimento de derrota que lhe acometia.

Sentia-se acabado e desiludido. Tardiamente percebera que o amava tanto que, talvez, houvesse o sufocado demais. Não que houvesse o "prendido" demais, porém também nunca o manteve longe demais. Sempre o vira como o seu garoto, e este fora seu maior erro.

Seu garotinho tornara-se um homem.

Alguém ainda mais forte e determinado. Alguém da qual se orgulhava, mas que, internamente, preferia que também não fosse assim tão autossuficiente.

_Maldição! Por quê__? Droga!"_

América nunca, em todo o tempo que passaram juntos, havia o visto daquela forma. Inglaterra estava visivelmente fragilizado, em prantos. Aquele, nem de longe, lembrava o homem que admirara.

Sabia que boa parte daquela atitude que agora via era sua culpa, mas jamais poderia imaginar que aquilo o afetaria de tal forma.

Inglaterra preocupava-se consigo, tinha consciência disso, mas aquela reação ia muito além. Os sentimentos ali estampados iam muito além.

Ele estava sofrendo. Por sua causa.

"_Inglaterra..."_

Somente naquele momento América percebera que, no final das contas, também não notara que ele mudara. O tempo que passaram juntos não havia sido de aprendizado unilateral.

Estiveram sempre aprendendo um com o outro. Mas, por serem tão parecidos, nenhum dos dois fora capaz de notar.

"_Você se tornou tão grande, desde então...__"_

Somente naquele momento, percebera que, ao seu modo, Inglaterra sempre o amara.

_**Fim**_


End file.
